The present invention relates generally to the field of storage devices and, more specifically, to the field of travel organizers for vehicles such as truck and automobiles.
At the present state of the art there are a number of vehicle organizers available, however, each of these is designed for a specific carrying purpose, such as: coin holder, change holder, cassette tape holder, can holder, cup holder, etc. No vehicle organizer has yet been provided which organizes a full range of normally transported items. Also, none of the existing vehicle organizers provides layered storage; i.e. all storage takes place on the surface level of the organizer assuming that access to all items have exactly the same priority.